Un retour dans le temps
by cyprienne
Summary: En sixième année Harry et Hermione se retrouve envoyé dans le temps à cause qui tourne mal. Ils se retrouvent en 1977. Harry va se retrouver face à ses parents, les rencontrer en vrai. Une chose qu'il a toujours désirée. Mais comment va-t-il se passer ? Cela ne va-t-il pas être trop dur pour lui ? Comment ne pas changer le futur ?
1. Chapter 1

**C'est ma première fanfiction en plusieurs parties, d'habitude je me contente de faire que des One-shot. J'adore l'époque des Maraudeurs et les maraudeurs eux même. Voici une petite fanfic avec un voyage dans le temps parce que j'aime m'imaginer comment les muraudeurs réagiraient face à Harry.**

* * *

Depuis le premier cours de potion de l'année Hermione s'était mis en tête d'essayer de reproduire le felix felicis. Ron trouvait que c'était une merveilleuse idée, de la chance à bout de bras, parfait pour le quidditch. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, il avait entendu Slughorn et les effets s'ils en utilisent trop. Il pensait que Hermione serait celle qui les raisonnera mais c'était elle qui a eu l'idée. Elle était persuadé que peut importe ce qui leur arriverait un peu de potion porte bonheur ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

\- "Ecoute Harry à chaque fois que tu te retrouves face à Voldemort les choses tournent mal, je voudrais juste éviter un autre mort."

Hermione était intelligente, elle savait que mentionner la mort de Sirius le ferait changer d'avis.

\- "En plus si tout se passe bien on en aura pas un chaudron, la potion est très compliquée et les ingrédients difficiles à trouver, on devrait juste être capable d'en produire une petite fiole."

Harry était d'accord, à partir du moment où elle a fait référence à Sirius il ne pouvait pas dire non. Il ne voulait pas d'un autre mort à cause de lui.

La potion était très longue et compliqué à faire. La liste des ingrédients pas simple non plus. Ils durent aller dans le bureau de Slughorn mais aussi celui de Rogue, ce qui était beaucoup plus difficile à faire sans se faire prendre. Ils ont aussi demander l'aide d'Hagrid, sans vraiment lui expliquer pourquoi. A halloween ils avaient enfin rassemblé tous les ingrédients nécessaire à la potion, ils devaient maintenant s'atteler à la réalisation de la potion. C'était souvent Hermione qui s'en occupait le soir, grâce à son statut de préfet elle pouvait sortir sans éveiller les soupçons. Harry aussi des fois la relayait grâce à la cape et à la carte. Ron les accompagnait au début, et puis il a commencé à passer du temps avec lavande et les relations entre lui et Hermione se sont détériorés. Ce n'était plus qu'Harry et Hermione maintenant qui se retrouvaient dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde au deuxième étage. C'était toujours, même des années après, le meilleur endroit pour faire une potion secrètement.

C'était un soir de février, il travaillait sur la potion depuis plus de trois mois maintenant et il leur fallait encore trois mois pour en arriver au bout. Harry avait essayé de convaincre Ron de venir avec lui mais il avait un rendez-vous avec lavande. Il le laissa alors dans la salle commune. Une fois sorti et passé le tableau il se mis sous la cape et chuchota

" _je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ " Rusard était dans son bureau avec miss teigne, la voie était libre.

Il arriva dans les toilettes, Hermione était concentrée pour ne pas se tromper, elle lui avait demandé d'emmener le livre du prince pour vérifier quelque chose. Aujourd'hui il devait rajouter de la poudre de corne de licorne. Lorsqu'il avait vu cet ingrédient dans la liste ils s'étaient dit qu'il n'en trouverait jamais à Poudlard mais à leur surprise le bureau de Rogue étaient rempli d'ingrédient très rares. Harry avait marmonné que cela devait bien lui être utile pour pratiquer de la magie noire mais Hermione lui avait rappelé qu'il faisait parti de l'ordre et que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance.

Ils devaient tourner trois fois dans les aiguilles d'une montre puis au moment où la pleine lune était à son zénith jeter la poudre dans le chaudron et retourner trois fois dans le sens inverse. Ils avaient réservé cette soirée des jours auparavant, Hermione avait du le reprendre plusieurs fois cette semaine pour qu'il évite d'avoir des retenues et d'être sous la surveillance des professeurs, ce qui aurait rendu leurs escapades nocturnes plus compliquées. Harry surveillait la lune et le temps pendant qu'Hermione était penché sur la potion. Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant d'ajouter la poudre de corne de licornes. Trois secondes avant, pendant le troisième tour d'Hermione, mimi geignarde émergea d'une des toilettes à la surprise de la jeune préfète et quand Harry cria maintenant et qu'elle ajouta la poudre elle ne fit pas attention au fait qu'elle s'était embrouillé dans les comptes et qu'elle avait tourné une fois de trop. La potion provoqua une explosion qui atteint Harry comme Hermione, tout deux à coté du chaudron. Un brouillard et de la fumée remplit les toilettes et les deux jeunes gryffondors s'évanouirent au sol. Le chaudron avait aussi explosé et des morceaux de fonte avait blessé Harry au bras mais aussi à la tête et du sang s'écoulait des plaies.

C'est tous les deux allongés sur le sol des toilettes, blessé et inconscient que le directeur les trouva.


	2. Chapter 2

Un des sorts de protection de Poudlard avait détecté une magie anormale dans les couloirs de l'école, au lieu d'envoyer Minerva qui devait probablement dormir à cette heure-ci, il s'est dit qu'un petite balade nocturne ne lui ferait pas de mal. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver devant l'entrée des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage et de voir les deux adolescent allongés sur le sol, vraisemblablement inconscients et blessés. Il cru au début qu'il était question d'une nouvelle farce du jeune Potter, le maraudeurs était connu pour ses frasques nocturnes. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha du corps du garçon il vit une cicatrice en forme d'éclair rouge sur son front, si il ressemblait très fortement à James ce n'était pas lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de question auxquelles le directeur n'avait pas de réponse, mais il n'avait aucune idée de qui était ces deux jeunes gens.

Ils étaient de toute évidence des élèves de l'école et à en juger par leur robes de chez Gryffondors mais il n'en savait pas plus. Il fit léviter délicatement les élèves et les envoya à l'infirmerie. Madame pomfresh leur prépara deux lit et soigna leur blessures.

"Il n'y a rien de grave, ils ont du recevoir un coup sur la tête, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures, une fois que leur corps aura récupéré"

"Merci pompom, appelle moi dès qu'ils se réveillent"

L'infirmière hocha la tête et continua à soigner ses patients.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jour se leva et éclaira doucement l'infirmerie. Hermione se réveilla avec un fort mal de tête. Madame Pomfresh l'entendit s'asseoir dans son lit et arriva avec une potion qu'elle lui fit boire. Ses potions n'étaient pas connue pour leur bon goûts, elles étaient généralement infectes mais efficaces

"Ca devrait vous aider pour le mal de tête et le choc que vous avez reçu, buvez tout"

Hermione obtempéra sans rien dire, elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle.

"Qu'est ce qui vous ait arrivé jeune fille ?"

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, elle avait enfreint une bonne dizaines de règles du règlement et s'était généralement Harry qui était dans ses situations.

" Heu une potion qui a mal tournée, je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé" bredouilla-t-elle

L'infirmerière hocha la tête peu convaincue, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de ne pas trop en demander aux élèves, elle laissait ça aux professeurs. Elle ce qu'elle voulait s'était soigner les élèves, s'il avait peur de se faire renvoyer à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une bêtise il n'oserait jamais venir la voir. D'un coup Hermione se rappella qu'Harry était avec elle au moment où la potion a explosé

" Harry" elle se leva d'un bond et vaccila, Pompom la rattrapa et la forca à se rasseoir sur le lit.

"Vous devez rester allongée, vous avez subit un gros choc"

"Ou-est Harry ?" demanda la brunette ?

"Vous devez parler de votre ami qui est arrivé avec vous ? Il est là face en face" Hermione fronça les sourcils, s'il y avait bien une personne que l'infirmière devait connaître dans l'école s'était bien Harry, il était là au moins une fois par trimestre. Mais elle était contente de voir Harry, elle se leva doucement et alla s'asseoir à coté de lui ce qui fit soupirer madame Pomfresh.

"Il va bien ? Pourquoi il est pas réveillé ?" Demanda Hermione

"Il devrait aller bien" Le ton de l'infirmière était très rassurant "Il a subit quelques blessures à la tête et peut être un choc plus important que vous, il n'y a plus qu'à atteindre. Ah voila le directeur"

Hermione se releva d'un bond lorsque le grand mage entra dans la pièce, elle dû se lever encore trop vite car elle fut prise de vertige et du se rasseoir. Madame Pomfresh roula des yeux, pourquoi fallait-il que tous ses patients soit aussi têtus ?

"Professeur" commença Hermione

" Ravie de voir que vous êtes réveillé et que vous allez bien, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser si vous voulez bien" coupa Dumbledore, Hermione hocha la tête, le directeur s'était toujours montré étonnamment compréhensif avec eux, si elle lui expliquait pourquoi elle avait essayer de préparer du felix felicis, après ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère il comprendrait surement.

"Peut-être pouvons-nous commencer par votre nom ?" lui demanda-t-il poliment

"Mon nom mais professeur ?" Hermione était perdue, pourquoi Dumbledore ne se rappelait pas d'elle ? Puis elle prêta plus attention au directeur. Dumbledore paraissait plus jeune, moins fatigué, les yeux moins cernés, les épaules plus légères, comme si pas encore accablé par les mort. Sa main gauche n'était pas non plus noircie.

"Professeur en quelle année sommes-nous ?"

"1977" répondit-il calmement


	3. Chapter 3

1977, Hermione était sous le choc. La potion n'avait pas juste exploser, elle les avait emmener dans le temps. Elle avait lu des articles qui racontaient ce qu'était arrivé au sorcier qui avait essayé de fabriquer du felix felicis mais remonter dans le temps n'avait figuré nul part.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge et Hermione sortir de ses pensées

"Peut-etre que si vous partagiez vos pensées la situation semblera plus clair pour vous comme pour moi ... " Le sorcier laissa sa phrase en suspence

"Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione Granger"

"Ravie de vous rencontrer Miss Granger" lui repondit-il avec un sourire "Maintenant si nous revenons au pensées dans lesquelles vous sembliez plongée. Le cerveau est un monde incroyable, moi même je m'y retrouve souvent emmêlé mais j'ai appris que des fois partager ce qui nous passe par la tête permet de voir plus clair"

" Nous étions en train de fabriquer une potion, j'ai été surprise par mimi geignarde et mal exécuté une étape de la préparation, la dernière chose que je me souvienne fut une explosion et je me suis ensuite réveillé dans l'infirmerie. Je pensais qu'on avait juste pas réussi à préparer la potion mais apparemment, au vu du fait que nous sommes en 1977 la potion a aussi du nous faire voyager dans le temps"

"Je suppose que au vu du fait que vous vous trouviez dans les toilettes désertées du deuxième étage en plein milieu de la nuit, la fabrication de votre potion n'était pas dans le cadre d'un devoir donnée par un professeur, chère préfète" Le ton du directeur n'était pas sévère mais plus amusé, le visage de la jeune fille pâlit de honte, elle n'avait jamais été repris par le directeur pour avoir enfreint le règlement. Il insista légèrement sur les derniers mots en souriant après avoir vu l'insigne sur sa poitrine.

"Non professeur" repondit-elle simplement

"Je vois, et quelle potion essayait vous de préparer ?"

Une fois encore Hermione regardait le sol et répondit tout doucement

"Du felix felicis, professeur"

" je vois" repeta le mage "Si ce que je déduis par le fait que vous êtes, à en juger par votre robe , des élèves de Poudlard et que vous semblez me connaitre, je suis toujours directeur de l'école. J'aime croire que je sache encore bien choisir mes préfets, même dans le futur, alors peut-être pourriez vous m'expliquer pourquoi l'un de mes préfets déciderait d'ignorer le règlement et le danger que représente la préparation d'une telle potion. Je doute que cela soit seulement pour réussir des examens, si vous étiez capable de préparer une telle potion, la réussite aux examens ne serait qu'un détails pour vous."

Le ton de Dumbledore n'était pas cassant, il était gentil mais il fit aussi comprendre à Hermione que le directeur souhaitait une explication à ce qu'il se passait dans son château. La jeune fille ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elle pouvait lui dire qu'il venait du futur mais comment ne pas donner trop d'information et ne pas risquer de le compromettre.

"Je, nous." Elle s'arrêta et recommença "Nous venons de 1997, nous voulions la potion pour nos protéger de choses qui auraient pu arriver" Hermione était très vague, elle savait que ce qu'elle disait ne devait pas suffir à expliquer pourquoi il avait eu besoin de faire la question.

"Je vois, vous avez peur de donner trop d'information sur le futur ?"

"Oui, professeur" Elle était soulagée qu'il comprit

"C'est une très bonne raison mais cela pourrait être aussi une très bonne excuse pour échapper à de plus amples explication" répondit-il en souriant.

Il se dirigea vers Harry, qui était toujours endormi/inconscient sur le lit

" Et comment s'appelle ce jeune homme ?"

Hermione serra les lèvres, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire et ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire, le professeur mcgonagall l'avait prévenu sévèrement des voyages dans le temps en troisième année

" Un lien de parenté avec James potter peut-être ?" Le directeur n'était pas stupide. Toute personne qui avait connu James pouvait voir qu'Harry était son portrait craché.

" C'est Harry Potter" Puis Hermione précisa "Harry James Potter" En disant le nom de son ami elle ne pouvait pas faire plus clair. Dumbledore sourit. "J'imagine que je vais devoir vous croire et laissé le soin à mon moi futur de juger de vos actions. Cependant je ne peux pas vous renvoyer aussi simplement dans le futur, il va me falloir du temps pour ..."

Dumbledore fut couper par Harry, son corps se mis à trembler et un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Hermione avait entendu Ron parler des cauchemars d'Harry mais elle n'y avait jamais encore assisté, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Madame pomfresh, qui s'était mis à l'écard pour laisser Dumbledore parler avec Hermione accouru avec le bruit des gémissements d'Harry. Le directeur regarda l'infirmière pour avoir une explication mais l'infirmière n'avait pas de réponse à ce qu'il arrivait à Harry, seulement Hermione connaissait le lien qui unissait son ami et le mage noir. Elle attrapa le bras d'Harry

"Harry, reveille-toi, Harry c'est Hermione, tu dois te réveiller"

Mais Harry ne se réveillait pas et continuait de gémir. Ron lui avait dit que depuis que Voldemort était revenu les cauchemars d'Harry avait augmentés et qu'il passait des fois des longues minutes à ses cotés à essayer de le réveiller sans succès. Le Dumbledore de son époque avait connaissance des crises d'Harry mais à cette époque là tout cela lui était étranger, ainsi il regarda l'adolescent avec impuissance, les maux corporels étaient plus du domaine de madame Pomfresh. Mais soudainement Harry commença à parler. Non pour être exact il commença à siffler. Même si Dumbledore avait connaissance du fourchlang, dans l'univers des sorciers cela glaçait le sang de beaucoup d'entre eux, même ceux qui connaissait la magie noire. Madame Pomfrehs recula, terrorifiée. Hermione elle ne bougea pas, elle n'était pas vraiment habitué au sifflement de la langue des serpents mais elle savait par Ron que c'était quelque chose que Harry faisait dans son sommeil.

"Harry, concentre-toi, réveille-toi" Hermione cria presque et le secoua. Une fois encore elle regrettait qu'il n'avait jamais pratiquée l'occlumancie avait plus de sérieux.

"Harry" Hermione essaya une fois encore, "ferme ton esprit, repousse le !"

Les sifflements s'arrêtèrent comme si Harry avait entendu les paroles de son amie et il ouvrit les yeux, il était en sueur, haletant. Ses yeux en proie à de la peur et de l'urgence. Il attrapa la main d'Hermione

"Hermione, il a encore frappé ! Il faut aller chercher Dumbledore, prevenir les aurors" Son ton était pressant et grave, entrecoupé par ses respirations. Dumbledore s'avança à la mention de son nom

"Je suis là, pas besoin d'aller me chercher, qu'arrive-t-il ?" demanda-t-il calmement.

"Il a attaqué en plein Londres, il avait des morts partout, des moldus, incapable de se defendre, près d'un pont"

"Qui a attaqué ?" Mais Dumbledore avait une idée de la réponse avant que Hermione réponde d'un ton bas et grave

"Voldemort"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne réagissait pas. Il fallait prévenir le ministère, envoyer les aurores pour sauver ceux qui n'étaient pas encore mort. C'était la première fois qu'Harry avait autant senti la présence de Voldemort et vu aussi clair dans ses rêves. Il avait senti une telle force. Dumbledore lui ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait croire, est-ce une farce ou bien un piège ? Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Comment ce jeune homme pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout du pays. Harry avait envie de crier au directeur de faire quelque chose, d'agir, mais il avait appris l'année dernière que crier contre lui ne servait à rien. Cet homme restait toujours calme.

Dumbledore s'approcha de la fenêtre où Fumsesk apparu, lui donna un message et le phenix disparu aussitôt dans les airs. Hermione était penché à coté d'Harry

"Harry, la potion, elle a explosée" Il hocha la tête, petit à petit il pris conscience d'où il était et il se rappela les événements de la vieille, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il atterrissait inconscient à l'infirmerie. "Harry il y a eu des complications, on est revenu dans le passé" Il s'assit dans le lit et mis ses lunettes qui était sur la table de nuit. Hermione attendit qu'il ai repris ses esprits avant de poursuivre "On est en 1977". Il fallu une à deux minutes à Harry pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Mais lorsqu'il pris conscience de la signification de la date il essaya de se lever mais vacilla, encore faible après l'explosion et le rêve. Hermione d'une main le rattrapa et le fit se rasseoir.

"Hermione je dois leur parler" plaida Harry

Dumbledore s'interposa, toujours perdu au milieu de toute cette histoire

"Parler à qui ?" demanda-t-il

" A mes parents !"

Hermione essaya de le retenir de se lever du lit

"Non Harry tu peux pas !"

"Hermione je dois les prévenir pour Pettigrow"

"Harry, tu ne peux pas changer le futur, c'est dangereux, les voyages dans le temps ont rendu des sorciers fous"

"Je ne peux pas rester ici et laisser mes parents se faire tuer"

Dumbledore se figea

"Pettigrow va tuer James ?" Demanda-t-il sous le choc

Les épaules d'harry s'affaissèrent et il repondit d'un ton las

"Non Voldemort va tuer mes parents, Pettigrow, lui, va seulement les trahir"

En même temps que la nouvelle parvient au directeur, Fumseck réapparut à la fenêtre, tenant un rouleau de parchemin dans sa griffe. Il lu le mot et s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il trouva.

"Une attaque de mangemort à bien eu lieu à Londres il y a quelques minutes, le bilan est de 37 moldu morts pour le moment. " Son ton était grave et remplit d'une profonde tristesse. Il se redressa pour regarder Harry "Comment avez vous pu savoir que cela se passait ?"

Cette fois-ci le jeune gryffondor regarda Hermione à la recherche de conseil pour savoir quoi faire

"Je pense qu'au vu des circonstances j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, après tout ce n'est rien qu'un petit sort d'amnesie ne pourra pas résoudre par la suite" ajouta le directeur

Hermione s'assit à coté d'harry et ce dernier soupira puis expliqua

"Une prophétie a été faite avant ma naissance disant que celui qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres arrivait et qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait vivre tant que l'autre survit. Pettigrow a trahit mes parents lui révélant l'endroit où ils se cachaient. Il a tué mon père puis ma mère, avant de tenter de me tuer à mon tour mais le sort à ricochet sur moi et l'a brisé. Il n'a laissé que cette cicatrice et une connexion à Voldemort dont je me passerais bien."

"Une connexion à Voldemort ? Mais si le sort l'a brisé a-t-il enfin été vaincu ?" Dumbledore avait intégré ce qu'Harry lui avait dit mais cela avait ouvert la porte a encore plus de question.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce lien avec lui, vous m'avez dit avoir une idée mais jamais expliqué, pas encore du moins. Je peux des fois ressentir ces émotions, des fois j'ai des flash de ce qu'il voit, de ce qu'il fait, où il est. Il n'est pas mort, il n'avait plus de forme humain pendant un moment mais il est revenu il y a deux ans"

Dumbledore observa l'adolescent et les enregistra les informations qu'il venait de donner.

"Quand tu dis Voldemort a été brisé ?" Il voulait comprendre au maximum ce qu'il s'était passé, il y avait maintenant aussi de la curiosité mélangé au besoin de savoir qui était ces deux adolescents.

" Quand il a essayé de me tuer, le sort a ricoché contre lui. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était mort, il n'y a plus eu de signe de lui pendant dix ans. Jusqu'à ce que j'entre à Poudlard. Mais vous vous doutiez qu'il était toujours quelque part seulement trop faible."

Avec cette nouvelle révélations, Dumbledore compris qu'Harry ne devait être qu'un bébé quand Voldemort a essayé de le tuer. Harry avait retrouvé un peu de force et réessaya de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte de l'infirmerie mais hermione lui fit face.

"Harry, tu ne peux pas aller leur parler, je sais ce que cela représente pour toi mais pense à tout ce que cela pourrait changer"

"Justement Hermione ! Ils pourraient rester en vie, je n'aurais pas à grandir avec les Dursley, j'aurais une vraie famille, des parents" Le ton d'Harry était supliant

"Harry, réfléchit, vont-ils te croire si tu leur dis que leur meilleur ami va les trahir ? Tu t'apprête à aller voir des personnes qui ne te connaissent pas pour leur dire comment ils vont mourir et ce qu'il va se passer dans le futur. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est justement ce qui rend les gens fou. Comment est-ce que tu te sentirais si tu connaissais le moment de ta mort ? Et pense aux conséquences, si tu arrives à faire éviter tout ça, cela veut dire que Voldemort ne sera jamais brisé, jamais arrêté. Pense à toutes les autres victimes potentielles que cela peut faire. "

Harry ne voulait pas l'écouter, il n'écoutait que lui même et ce qu'il désirait au fond de lui. Il voulait voir ses parents, les serrer dans ses bras. Il poussa Hermione et se dirigea vers la porte. Seulement il était impossible de l'ouvrir. Il se retourna vers Dumbledore.

" Vous ? Ouvrez la porte ! Laissez moi sortir !" Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en prenait au Directeur, à la fin de l'année dernière il avait cassé un bon nombre d'objet dans son bureau. Il était étonné à chaque fois de voir le mage rester aussi calme.

"Je ne te laisserais sortir que lorsque tu aura retrouvé tes esprits Harry, ce que dis Miss Granger est très vrai. Tu dois penser à la conséquence de tes actions. Je peux imaginer l'envie de sauver ta famille, mais veux-tu vraiment la sauver au prix de la perte d'autres familles ? Penses-tu que c'est quelque chose que James ferait ? Je ne te connais pas encore Harry mais je suis sur que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu veux non plus."

Une nouvelle fois Harry resta silencieux et bouche bée face aux paroles du directeur

"Alors je suis censé rester là, impuissant, pendant que mes parents font le choix de faire confiance à un traître ?"

"Oui" la voix de Dumbledore était triste, il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que tout irait bien mais de toute évidence cela n'était pas vrai. Harry se rassit sur le lit, sans force, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais il eu l'impression de les reperdre une nouvelle fois.

"Comme j'expliquait à Miss Granger je ne peux pas vous renvoyer à votre époque tout de suite, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour recréer le bon sort. Vous allez devoir rester ici un petit peu" Le directeur sourit à Harry "Tu ne pourras peut être pas changer leur futur mais tu pourras au moins passer un peu de temps avec eux, je vais devoir changer légèrement ton apparence cependant, tu es bien trop reconnaissable comme ça et cela soulèverait bien trop de questions".

Harry resta immobile pendant que Dumbledore agita sa baguette autour de lui. Il modifia un peu de ses traits physiques pour que la ressemblance avec James ne soit plus si frappante. Il changea aussi ses yeux de vert émeraude à un banal vert foncé. La seule chose qui ne réussit pas à changer fut sa chevelure. Il semblerait que par des moyens magiques comme moldus ses cheveux soient décidés à ne pas changer.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va donner comme explication ?" demanda Harry, après tout ils allaient arriver à Poudlard au milieu de personne qu'ils ne connaissent pas et allaient bien devoir donner quelques explications

"Qu'est ce que vous voudrez dire ? "

Hermione répondit avant Harry

"On pourrait dire la vérité, dans un sens. Qu'une expérience magique a mal tourné, qu'on s'est retrouver là et qu'on restera quelques jours en attendant que vous trouvez une solution. On connait trop bien Poudlard pour passer pour des étrangers et il n'y a jamais eu de transfert à Poudlard, encore moins en cours d'année. Mais les mauvaises expériences ça, ça parle à tout le monde."

Le directeur hocha la tête, l'explication qui demandait le moins de mensonges était la meilleure.

Après que le directeur fit promettre une nouvelle fois à Harry de ne rien dire à ses parents, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. En chemin réalisa qu'une fois de plus Hermione avait eu raison. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir ses parents comme ça, leur annoncer qu'il était leur fils, que Peter allait les trahir, que Voldemort allait les tuer et que Sirius finirait en Prison avant de mourir à son tour.


	5. Chapter 5

En arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry et Hermione virent Mcgonagall qui les attendait. Dumbledore avait dû la prévenir. Après tout il avait bien besoin d'une personne pour avoir le mot de passe de la salle commune et pour expliquer aux autres qu'ils étaient.

"Vous devez être Hermione Granger et Harry ... ?"

L'apparence d'Harry avait changé mais ils n'avaient pas pensé à un nouveau nom. Hermione répondit avant même qu'il ait commencé à chercher une réponse

"Finnigan"

" Très bien" la directrice de leur maison hocha la tête " Suivez moi miss Granger et monsieur Finnigan"

Leur professeur se mit devant le portrait et dit à la grosse dame

"Babioles" le personnage s'inclina et les laissa passer dans le couloir qui menait à la salle qu'Harry et Hermione connaissait bien.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers Mcgonagall.

"Ecoutez-moi tous, voici deux nouveaux élèves, Hermione Granger et Harry Finnigan. Ils sont ici suite aux résultats d'une expérience qui a mal tourné et resteront avec vous jusqu'à que le professeur Dumbledore trouve une solution à leur problème. Je compte sur vous pour les traiter de la même manière que tous les autres élèves de cette maison. Après tout votre maison est votre famille ici à Poudlard." Elle chercha des yeux un élève "Remus je compte sur vous pour garder un oeil sur eux et les aider si besoin"

"Bien sur professeur"

Le coeur de harry battait tellement vite dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que toute la salle pouvait l'entendre. Il cherchait des yeux ses parents, à la fois pressé et stressé par ce moment qu'il a tant attendu, peur ce qu'il allait voir et de comment il allait réagir. La professeur visiblement satisfaite leur souhaita une bonne soirée et tourna les talons. Remus s'avança vers eux, il était beaucoup plus jeune que le Remus qu'il connaissait mais il avait déjà les cicatrices laissés par le loup garou sur le visage et cet air torturé qui l'habitait. Hermione attrapa la main d'harry et il la serra fort en retour. Il ne savait pas s'il allait s'écrouler ou s'envoler. Le loup-garou s'avança vers eux et leur tendit la main

"Je suis Remus, un des préfets de la maison, si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas" Hermione lui serra la main en retour et le remercia, mais Harry était incapable de parler, il regardait derrière lui où se trouvait les autres maraudeurs. Sirius s'était levé du canapé pour aller rejoindre son ami et se présenter. Il s'arrêta devant Hermione et il dit d'un ton solennelle

"Je suis Sirius, le grand cerveau d'un groupe que tu vas bientôt connaître, les maraudeurs !"

Sur le visage de son parrain, les traces laissés par son sejour à askaban avait disparu, il n'y avait que de la joie, un grand sourire. Ses tatouages avaient aussi disparu. Harry n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il entendit une voix s'élevait de derrière les canapés.

"Patmol je sais que tu aimes la gloire mais je pense que tu oublies des personnes"

" Tu devais pas te concentrer sur ton nouveau plan pour avoir Evans ?" repliqua Patmol

Harry compris que son père se trouvait caché par le dossier du canapé, avec seulement ses cheveux qui dépassaient.

Hermione répondit à la main tendit de Sirius par un enchanté, elle aussi surprise par la transformation de Sirius. Sirius eu un petit sourire en coin

"Je crois que c'est moi qui suis enchantée"

Si Harry n'était pas aussi stupéfait de revoir son parrain et de le voir si joviale il aurait ri de cette réplique, ne croyant pas avoir la même personne devant ces yeux que celle qu'il a brièvement connue. Hermione elle rougit par la remarque de sirius. James se leva du canapé pour taper dans le dos de Sirius

"Oui oui, on est tous enchanté de vous rencontrer." Puis s'adressant aussi à Remus " est-ce que l'un de vous aurez vu Evans ?" Les deux maraudeurs lui répondirent que non. "C'est donc l'heure que le grand esprit des maraudeurs frappe" Avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers leur dortoir. Depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans la salle commune, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, sa main toujours agrippé à celle d'Hermione. Sirus pointa sa tête dans sa direction

"Est-ce que ton petit copain a perdu sa langue ? Ou est-ce qu'il a subit un lavage de cerveau ?"

"Mon petit-copain ?" Hermione bégéya presque, elle ne comprenait pas. En quatrième année beaucoup de personne avait cru qu'elle avait une relation avec Harry mais rien en s'était jamais passé. Sirius montra leur main liée. "Ah heu non, il est juste timide, heu Harry ? Ca va ?" Mais Harry était toujours sous le choc. James, son père, était exactement comme lui. Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard on lui avait répété qu'il était le portrait craché de son père et il avait toujours hochait la tête mais il ne le comprenait que maintenant. Il avait envie de se jeter dans leur bras. Il avait envie de serrer Sirius contre lui pour être sur qu'il était bien la en chair et en os. Il était envahi par trop d'émotions en même temps. Il lacha la main d'Hermione, tourna la dos aux gryffondors qui attendaient de se présenter et sorti de la salle commune. Hermione ne savait pas trop si elle devait le suivre ou non.

" Eh ben dis donc, c'est plus que de la timidité là, j'ai même pas fait bouh" Sirius commenta

" Excuse le, il a eu une longue journée, je devrais vérifier s'il va bien" Elle se dirigea vers le tunnel pour sortir de la salle mais une fois dehors il n'y avait pas de trace de lui. Il avait la cape et la carte et elle aurait pu chercher tous les couloirs du chateau s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le trouve elle ne le trouverait pas. Elle rentra donc dans la salle commune et tomba face à Sirius qui l'attendait.

"Alors ?"

"Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seule un petit moment" expliqua-t-elle

"Je peux t'aider à le trouver si tu veux ?" Hermione se doutait qu'il faisait référence à la carte des maraudeurs et elle déclina l'offre et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des confortables canapés en face du feu.

Harry était sorti de la grande salle et s'était mis à courir, cinq minutes après, perdu dans les couloirs du château il sorti sa cape de la robe de sa robe et se dirigea vers le sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il aimait bien passer du temps la-bas au calme des hauteurs du château. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la tour, la cape toujours sur lui. Il ne s'est pas arrêté de pleurer depuis qu'il avait passé le portrait. Il avait une chance ce pouvoir reparler à Sirus, il avait une chance de pouvoir parler à son père mais comment leur parler quand tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était les prendre dans les bras. Il était à la fois heureux de pouvoir les voir en vrai mais cette joie virent avec la tristesse de savoir qui les perdra plus tard, que tout cela n'est que provisoire. Perdu dans ses pensée il n'entendit pas les pas qui montait les dernières marches de l'escalier

" OH MON DIEU, par Merlin, Potter je t'en prie ne saute pas !" Une voix lança dans son dos et il sursauta surpris, heureusement qu'il avait un bon sens de l'équilibre sinon il aurait pu tomber du haut de la tour et il en serait pas ressorti vivant. Il était perplexe il avait la cape, comment quiconque pouvait le voir et en plus comment pouvait-elle savoir son vrai nom ? Sous la cape il tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir une jeune fille aux cheveux roux flamboyant et aux yeux verts qu'il connaissait si bien. Lily.

"Je te préviens si c'est une autre de tes ruses pour que j'accepte d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec toi cela ne marchera pas" dit-elle d'un ton sec. Harry réalisa que bien qu'il est la cape sur lui ses jambes dépassaient et pendaient dans le vide. Il réalisa aussi qu'elle devait le prendre pour son père. Il se tourna légèrement et enleva la cape de ses épaules. Lily regarda le jeune homme apparaître. Un jeune homme qui était définitivement James Potter, mais dont elle avait aucune idée de qu'il s'agissait.

"Oh je suis désolée j'ai cru que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre" Et puis elle vit les larmes sur son visage "Mais ne saute pas quand même, je t'en prie"

"Je ne vais pas sauter, ne t'inquiète pas" Harry n'avait plus parlé depuis qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie avec Hermione et à force de pleurer sa voix était comme rouillé. Il se détourna et s'appuya contre le mur, ses jambes ne pendant maintenant plus dans le vide. Lily soupira de soulagement.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" Lui demanda-t-elle, de tout évidence il n'allait pas bien mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

"J'ai eu une longue journée" répondit Harry, il était face à sa mère, il parlait à sa mère et comme plus tôt face à son père et son parrain les émotions prirent le dessus et des larmes silencieuses coula le long de ses joues. Lily pouvait voir tellement d'émotion dans les yeux du garçon mais elle arrivait à en identifier aucune. Elle s'avança pour lui prendre la main. Au même moment ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier et une voix s'exclama

"Fleurs de lys" Harry reconnu la voix de son père, entendu plus tôt dans la salle commune. Il se dit aussi qu'il devait avoir que lui dans le château pour appeler la jeune fille ainsi. Lily se détourna prêt à s'énerver contre James. Harry n'avait pas la force de s'expliquer et de faire face aux deux gryffondors en même temps. Il se glissa sous la cape avant que James ait atteint le haut des escaliers et disparu sans faire de bruit.

"Hey Evans, qu'est ce que tu fais la haut toute seule ?" lui demanda James

"J'étais ..." Elle se tourna pour montrer Harry mais à sa grande surprise il n'y avait plus personne " Peu importe, Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ?" Cornedrue tenta une nouvelle fois de demandait à la préfet d'accepter un rendez-vous avec lui et une nouvelle fois elle refusa avant de redescendre en furie de la tour d'astronomie.

Harry retourna dans la salle commune, il lança un coup d'oeil à Hermione pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien, dans la mesure du possible, et parti se coucher dans son dortoir. Bien évidemment il fut placé dans le dortoir des sixièmes années avec les autres maraudeurs. James devait encore être en train de courir après Lily, Sirius était affalé dans le canapé en bas e Remus lisait un livre. Il n'avait aucune idée d'ou était Pettigrow et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Il s'affala dans son lit et après avoir lancé un plusieurs sort sur les rideaux pour être sur de dormir tranquille, il s'endormir en se demandant comment la journée de demain irait.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla doucement. Il était dans le dortoir des gryffondors, seulement ce n'était pas la bonne année. Il avait imaginé revoir ses parents tant de fois mais j'aimais il s'était imaginé que cela pouvait être aussi difficile pour lui.

Il entendait les voix des autres garçons à travers les rideaux.

"Tu penses qu'il va nous parler aujourd'hui ou bien il va juste s'enfuir à nouveau ?" Harry reconnu la voix de Sirius. Il se leva et tira les rideaux de son lit

"Bonjour" Les autres maraudeurs se figèrent, mais Harry continua "Désolé pour hier, j'étais un peu à cran, j'avais eu une grosse journée" Il leur tendit sa main "Je suis Harry"

James s'avança et lui serra la main en se présentant, mais Harry n'en avait pas besoin, il connaissait bien sur déjà tout sur lui. Il avait déjà rencontrer Remus et Sirius la veille. Ce matin en se réveillant il avait réalisé qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps allait mettre Dumbledore pour pouvoir les renvoyer à leur époque et qu'il devrait profiter de tout le temps qu'il avait avec eux. Il descendit avec eux en direction de la grande salle pour prendre le petit dejeuner. Harry retrouva Hermione en bas des escaliers de leur dortoir. Dès qu'elle vit Harry elle se jeta dans ses bras.

"J'étais si inquiète, comment tu vas ?

" Ça va Hermione" lui répondit-il en lui rendant son étreinte "Allons déjeuner"

Sirius les regardait avec un regard en coin. Hermione marchait un peu devant eux, l'espace dans les escaliers était trop serré pour que tous le groupe puisse être coté à cote. Sirius était derrière avec Harry.

" Alors entre toi et elle ? Vous êtes ensemble ?" Hier soir Hermione avait passé le reste de la soirée à attendre Harry et à être inquiète pour lui, elle n'avait rien dit mais Sirius l'avait bien deviné. Après les avoir vu se donner la main hier soir et lorsqu'il l'avait vu se précipiter vers Harry ce matin, le maraudeur pensait bien qu'ils allaient s'embrasser mais il ne s'est rien passé de plus qu'une étreinte. Le brun était un peu perdu. Harry lui se mit à rire face à la question de son parrain, il ne pouvait bien sur pas savoir qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux et ce n'était pas la première fois que les gens s'imaginait qu'ils étaient ensemble.

"Non c'est pas comme ça entre nous, c'est ma meilleure amie, c'est tout" Le visage de Sirius se tordit en un sourire. Harry réalisa que le Sirius qu'il avait à coté de lui n'étais pas le même que celui des années plus tard. Son parrain était le coureur de jupon très réputé, pas encore torturé par ses années à Askaban. L'idée qu'il puisse être intéressé par Hermione était quand même très bizarre pour lui. C'était sa meilleure amie et il était son parrain. De toute façon il pouvait bien essayer, il ne pensait pas qu'elle soit du genre à succomber à ses charmes.

C'était une fois tous installé dans la grande salle à la table des Gryffondors que James pris la parole.

"Alors Harry, Hermione nous avons une question très importante à vous posez" Son ton était solennel et les deux amis se regardèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir répondre à des question à un moment ou un autre mais ils ne s'y étaient pas encore préparé. "Est-ce que l'un de vous sait jouer au Quidditch? Le match contre les serpentards approchent et il est hors de question qu'ils nous battent, on pourrait bien utiliser de nouveaux talents "

Hermione soupira de soulagement tandis que le visage de Harry s'étira dans un grand sourire. La jeune fille reconnut qu'elle avait une peur bleue de voler sur un balais mais Harry lui ne pouvait pas manquer l'occasion. Entre deux bouchés de pain il dit d'un ton calme

"Oui, je me débrouille"

Hermione faillit s'étouffer, elle les entendait , lui Ron et Ginny, parler de Quidditch à longueur de journée et s'il y avait bien quelque chose pour lequel Harry aimer reconnaître qu'il était doué s'était bien le Quidditch.

" A quel poste tu joues ?" demande Sirius qui était très intéressé par la conversation, le Quidditch était quelque chose de sérieux et si en plus cela pouvait lui permettre d'un apprendre plus sur le nouveau.

" Attrapeur" Il n'y avait qu'un attrapeur par équipe et Harry ne savait pas si ce poste était disponible, il avait aussi jouer comme Poursuiveur avec Ron l'été dernier et des fois pendant les entrainement mais rien ne lui donnait autant de joie que d'attraper le vif d'or. "Mais j'ai pas mon balai avec moi"

\- Parfait, viens faire des essais ce soir à 19h sur le terrain, tu pourras emprunter un des balais de l'école, lui annonça James. Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- évidemment, ajouta Harry pour lui même en souriant.

Hermione en avait profiter pour avoir leur emploi du temps. Elle ne savait pas quand elle allait pouvoir retourner à son époque mais elle ne voulait pas rater de cours. Elle revient s'asseoir à coté d'harry et lui tendit une feuille.

\- "Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il

\- Ton emploi du temps, il y a toute tes matières habituelles ainsi tu devrais pas prendre de retard. J'ai réussit à convaincre mcgonagall de me laisser prendre arithmancie et runes anciennes." Expliqua-t-elle avec un ton soulagé. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, il n'y avait que Hermione pour se préoccuper de leur emploi du temps alors qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le passé suite à une potion qui a explosée. Il pensa à Ron et nota mentalement qui devrait lui raconter ça. Son cœur se serra un peu, il aurait aimé que son meilleur ami puisse être ici avec eux et qu'il puisse rencontrer ses parents. "Aller, dépêchons-nous où nous allons arriver en retard chez Mcgo."

Sirius regardait la jeune Gryffondor avec un sourire en coin

"Elle est toujours comme ça ?" demanda-t-il à Harry

"Oui" lui répondit-il en secouant la tête

Hermione lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête

"Tu te plaindras moins lorsque tu me demanderas de t'aider pour ton devoirs"

Harry dû reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Lui et Ron aimait bien la taquiner sur ça, ils lui étaient bien reconnaissant pour son aide lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas écouté en cours, ce qui arrivait bien souvent.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe qu'il partagèrent avec les Poussoufles, des murmurents s'élevèrent et tout le monde regardait dans leur direction, apparemment la rumeur des nouveaux arrivant c'était vite répandu. Harry avait l'habitude de ce genre d'attention et alla s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione.

"Aujourd'hui nous allons continuer de travailler sur les sortilèges informulés, on a travailler sur le sortilèges de transfert la dernière fois maintenant nous allons nous concentrer sur la disparition. Vous trouverez chacun devant vous un oiseau, je veux que vous vous concentrer pour faire le disparaître sans dire un mot" La voix de Mcgonagall résonna dans la pièce.

Harry souffla, même dans le passé il devait travailler sur ces sortilèges informulés. Sans surprise Hermione à coté de lui réussit à faire disparaître son oiseau du premier coup. Elle avait déjà du s'entraîner à ça en début d'année. Harry lui réussit seulement à faire pâlir les plumes du sien ce qui faisait qu'on pouvait distinguer sa peau et ses os, c'était assez effrayant. A la table des maraudeurs, ces derniers était en pleine conversation. Le professeur les interrompirent.

"Potter ! Puisque le cours vous ai apparemment d'aucune utilité peut-être que vous pourriez me montrer comment vous réussissez à faire disparaître votre oiseau"

"Mais bien sur professeur" répondit-il joyeusement et d'un coup de baguette sous la table sans prononcé un mot son oiseau disparut mais il fit aussi disparaître celui de son camarade et en même temps fit apparaître une rose rouge sur le bureau de Lily qui rougit. Le professeur de métamorphose n'avait rien à ajouter et ne pu que donner dix point à gryffondor pour avoir correctement réaliser l'exercice. James sourit et tapa dans la main de Sirius pendant que Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire son intéressant. A la fin du cours Harry n'avait toujours pas réussit à faire disparaître complètement son oiseau et il restait toujours une ou deux pattes devant lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder son père. Dans sa tête il pouvait entendre le rire moqueur de Rogue _"C'est une question de concentration et de force mentale dont certains manquent singulièrement."_

Il sorti de la salle et Hermione le rassura

"Ne t'inquiète pas tu finiras pas y arriver"

Derrière lui Lily se faufilait voir de la salle et essaya d'aller parler à Harry. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille elle avait été un peu perdue. Une fois revenue dans la salle commune de sa maison elle avait appris qu'il y avait deux nouveaux élèves mais ce n'est que ce matin en arrivant dans le cours de métamorphose qu'elle avait pu avoir la confirmation que le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu hier soir n'était pas le fruit de son imagination et qu'il était le nouveau arrivant. Elle avait pas mal de question. Pourquoi pleurait-il hier ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Allait-il mieux ? Mais aussi comment avait-il une cape d'invisibilité ? La seule personne qu'elle avait rencontré qui en avait une était James Potter et à ce qu'elle sache elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une autre personne qui en possédait une.

"Harry" l'appela-t-elle

Le gryffondor se figea lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa mère. Hermione aussi à coté de lui, elle ne savait pas qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré hier soir. Il se retourna pour pouvoir regarder sa mère, c'était aussi difficile que la veille pour lui de soutenir son regard.

"Je suis Lily, préfète de Gryffondor, enchantée" Et au lieu de lui tendre la main elle le sera dans un brève accolade. Harry resta les bras baladant, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour le réveiller de sa transe et une fois Lily se soit reculé et répondit

"Harry, Harry Po... Finnigan" sous le choc de l'étreinte son vrai nom avait faillit lui échapper mais heureusement il s'était repris juste à temps. Lily fronça les sourcils un instant mais se repris et lui sourit.

"J'ai eu peur hier soir, tu as disparu"

"Oui, heu j'avais besoin d'un moment tout seul" expliqua Harry. Lily hocha la tête, elle pouvait comprendre le besoin de solitude. Il n'y avait plus de larmes sur son visage mais elle pouvait toujours voir l'émotion dans ses yeux, il la regardait plein d'espoir. Elle entendit les maraudeurs derrière elle sortir de la salle de classe et décida de s'excuser avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

" Ou est-ce qu'Evans a disparu ?" James demande à Harry. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

Il attendit avec impatience la fin de la journée pour aller voler. Lorsque son dernier cours finit il se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch et attrapa un balai. C'était un vieux Brossdur et cela ne valait pas son éclair de feu mais ça ferait l'affaire.

L'équipe de Gryffondor arriva petit à petit et James fit les présentations. Certains noms étaient familliés à Harry d'autres complètement inconnus.. Le capitaine se tourna ensuite vers Harry. C'était bizarre pour lui de ne pas donner des ordres étant donné que cette année il était lui aussi le capitaine de l'équipe. Il regarda son père se demandant comment il allait lui faire passer des essais. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard il en avait pas eu besoin. Mcgonagall l'avait recruté en première année après l'incident avec le Rappeltout et depuis ses exploits sur le terrain avait suffit pour lui assurer la place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe.

Une des filles de l'équipe qui s'appelait Martha si harry avait bien retenu son nom s'avança vers lui.

"Bonne chance, il ne va pas donner la place d'attrapeur à n'importe qui. Il est un poursuiveur fantastique mais il aime bien jouer en tant qu'attrapeur de temps en temps et essayer impressionner Lily"

Après que James ai libérer les cognards et donné le souafle à l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe, il sorti une petite balle de sa poche. Sirius siffla et un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage de James. Son père tenait dans sa main une petite balle en or. Générallement le vif d'or n'était pas utilisé pendant les entrainements car cela pouvait prendre des heures pour la rattraper.

"Cornedrue, t'es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?" demanda Sirius

"Relax, je veux voir ce que le nouveau a dans le ventre, au pire j'irai la chercher moi même" James voulait le tester, très bien. Harry ne pu quand même pas s'empêcher de noter la confiance qu'il avait en sa personne, s'il pouvait attraper le vif d'or aussi facilement pourquoi ne jouait-il pas en tant qu'attrapeur tout simplement, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller attraper le vif d'or à sa place. La petite balle ne lui avait jamais échappé tant qu'il était resté conscient.

Toute l'équipe s'envola sur leur balai et Harry essaya de s'habituer au Brossdur, il fit quelques tours de terrain pour réussir à bien le manier.

"Pret ?" lui demanda James avec un sourire en coin

Harry hocha la tête et son père libéra le vif d'or, ses petites ailes se mirent à battre à toute l'allure et soudainement il avait disparu. Les poursuiveurs le regardait d'un œil mais s'entraînait quand même en se passant le souafle. Pendant quinze bonnes minutes Harry tourna sans voir la balle dorée et James était content, il semblerait qu'il ait une raison de jouer au poste d'attrapeur après tout. D'un coup quelque chose attira l'attention d'Harry, un petit reflex lumineux devant lui. Il l'avait vu, de l'autre coté du terrain à coté d'une tour. Sans réfléchir il s'inclina sur le balai pour aller chercher la balle. Son mouvement n'était pas passé inaperçu et toute l'équipe s'était arrêté de jouer pour le regarder. Il avait presque rattraper le vif d'or lorsque celui ci se dirigea vers le sol, Harry le suivit et plongea en piqué. Toute l'équipe retenait sa respiration. Le vent soufflait au oreille de l'attrapeur et il tendit sa main en avant pour essayer de refermer ses doigt autour de la balle. Juste avant de toucher le sol il remonta brusquement le manche pour éviter l'impact. Les autres joueurs chercha des yeux le vif d'or qui avait disparu à nouveau. Une fois parvenu à leur hauteur Harry desserra légèrement sa main et de petite ailles se faufilèrent entre ses doigts. Tout le monde le regardèrent bouche bée. James ne savait pas s'il devait être content d'avoir trouver un tel attrapeur pour son équipe ou énervé de ne pas avoir une bonne raison de quitter son poste de poursuiveur. Une fois la surprise passée les joueurs se dirigèrent vers Harry pour le féliciter. Harry se tourna vers James en souriant.

"Je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin que tu ailles le chercher toi-même" il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'envoyer une pique à son père.

Sirius arriva à coté de son filleul et lui donna une tape dans le dos

"Bien joué mon pote, c'était un sacré vol que t'as fait là"

Harry se délecta du compliment mais ce ne fut pas la première fois que son parrain lui fit un compliment sur sa façon de voler. James lui annonça qu'il avait réussit l'essai qu'il jouerai en tant qu'attrapeur face au prochain match contre Gryffondor qui était le samedi suivant. Il avait programmé un entrainement chaque soir de la semaine pour être sur d'être parfaitement préparé. Voler avait fait un bien fou à Harry. Une fois dans les airs il avait oublié tous ses problèmes et s'était concentré juste sur attraper le vif d'or. Cela ne le dérangeais absolument pas d'avoir un entrainement chaque soir, au moins il y avait un moment dans le journée où il était sur que tout irais bien.

Hermione descendait des gradins pour aller rejoindre Harry, elle aimait le voir avec ce sourire qu'il avait que lorsqu'il volait, il semblait paisible, comme libéré de tout ce qui lui été arrivé et pendant quelques minutes il avait seize ans à nouveau.

Harry était encore dans les vestiaires et c'est sur Sirius qu'elle tomba.

"Alors t'es venu voir me voir en action ?" lui lança-t-il avec un sous entendu "Épaté par ce que tu as vu ?" Hermione se mit à rire, à ce moment-là il lui rappela Mclaggen. La jeune fille était baigné dans le quidditch depuis sa première année à Poudlard et entre Harry, la coupe du monde de quidditch et Krum il lui en fallait plus pour être impressionnée.

"Tu va devoir faire mieux que ça " lui repondit-elle. Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle rentrait dans son jeu, elle baissa la tête et rougit, qu'est ce qu'allait dire Harry.

"J'accepte ce challenge" Il passa derrière elle puis doucement avant de partir lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille "Crois moi, aucun défi n'a jamais résisté à un maraudeurs" puis il parti rejoindre le chateau. Un frisson avait parcouru Hermione à ses mots ou est-ce à cause de la présence de sa bouche si proche d'elle ? Elle avait bien conscience qu'il avait raison, elle savait que les maraudeurs ne renonçait devant rien, un autre frisson la parcourut. Elle avait peur de découvrir ce qu'il allait faire, ou bien était-elle un peu excitée ?

Quand Harry sorti enfin des vestiaires il vit sa meilleure amie en proie à de la confusion il lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

"Rien" Hermione secoua la tête, elle n'allait définitivement pas confier ce qui lui passait par la tête à Harry. Elle attrapa son bras et il se dirigèrent vers le château à leur tour.


	7. Chapter 7

**J'ai décidé de ne pas mentionner Pettigrow parce que je pense qu'il est impossible que Harry réussisse à garder son sang froid en face de lui et cela ne marcherait pas avec l'histoire que j'ai en tête. Disons qu'il est ailleurs pendant la période où Harry et Hermione sont retournés dans le temps. Il est parti visiter sa mère qui est malade ou bien il s'est pris un cognard dans la tête et est inconscient à sainte mangouste. - cela serait tellement dommage -**

* * *

"Hé Granger tu veux pas venir ici ? Je t'assure que le siège est beaucoup plus confortable et la vue bien meilleure ?" Lança Sirius à Hermione avec un clin d'œil. Le maraudeur était assis sur le canapé, il se détendait après l'entrainement de quidditch.

Harry qui était en train de boire faillit s'étouffer. Hermione qui était concentré dans ce qu'elle était en train de faire ne prêta pas plus d'attention que ça au maraudeur, habituée à être déranger par Ron et Harry

"Je dois finir ce devoir" répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son papier

"Aller, tu viens d'arriver tu peux bien le finir une prochaine fois"

" Non, McGonagall a été clair sur le fait que l'on aurait pas d'excuse" repliqua-t-elle, Harry rigola, pour arracher Hermione a ses devoirs il fallait se lever de bonnes heures. En l'entendant rire elle leva la tête "D'ailleurs Harry tu devrais peut-être t'y mettre toi aussi si tu veux finir à temps, je ne t'aiderais pas à la dernière minute" lui dit-elle d'un ton sec. Harry n'était pas inquiet, elle leur disait ça à chaque fois mais jamais elle avait vraiment refusé de les aider. Sirius regarda Harry

"Elle est toujours aussi sérieuse ?" lui demanda-t-il

"Oui, pas moyen de la défaire de ce parchemin tant qu'elle n'a pas fini ce que Mcgonagall a demandé" Il n'ajouta pas qu'après ça il avait de forte chance qu'elle ouvre un autre livre pour réviser une autre matière. Sirius réfléchit et un air de triomphe s'afficha sur son visage.

"D'accord, il ne me reste donc plus qu'une chose à faire" Il se leva, tira sa chaise en face de la brunette et s'assit. Cette fois la brunette leva la tête pour le regarder, il avait des yeux gris très clair dans lesquels seulement de la malice brillait. Elle était surprise à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard de la différence entre les deux Sirius, mais aussi par la beauté et le charme qu'il émanait de lui.

"Quoi donc ?" demanda-t-elle curieuse et exaspérée qu'il ne la laisse pas travailler tranquillement.

"Je vais t'aider" lui annonca-t-il simplement

"M'aider ?" Hermione était vraiment surprise et resta bouche bée. Personne ne l'aidait, c'était elle qui aidait les autres. Joueuse elle s'appuya sur les coudes et se pencha légèrement vers lui. "Et qu'est ce qui te ferait croire que tu pourrais m'aider ?"

Sirius sourit visiblement pas déstabilisé par la jeune fille, sur de lui et ayant une idée derrière la tête. Il se pencha vers elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Puis il lui pointa son parchemin du doigt

"Tout simplement parce que tu as fait une faute ici en montrant son deuxième paragraphe. En plus si tu détaillais l'histoire des sortilèges informulés et leurs bénéfices en métamorphose ton introduction serait plus solide". Hermione était sous le choc, la bouche grande ouverte, perdue. Jamais quelqu'un avait repris son travail. Sirius visiblement fière de lui continua " En si tu finissais en parlant de où ce qui disparaît va, là ton travail sera parfait. Beaucoup de sorcier se demande si les objets s'effacent juste où s'ils vont dans une autre dimension ou ailleurs. Si tu te focalise sur ce qui arrive aux êtres vivants une fois disparut là tu es sur d'avoir la meilleure note. " Sirius n'était plus seulement fier de lui, il jubilait, il lui lança un sourire éclatant et s'appuya en arrière sur la chaise, détendu.

"Heu, est-ce que tu peux répéter tout ça doucement " bégaya Hermione

"pas de souci jolie cœur" Sirius déplaça sa chaise de manière à être à coté d'Hermione, sa tête juste au dessous de son épaule et lorsqu'il lui donnait ses explications son souffle chatouillait le cou de la jeune fille.

Si il y avait bien une personne dans la salle encore plus surprise qu'Hermione c'était Harry, James et Remus, eux, avait arrêté de payer attention au comportement de Sirius avec la gente féminine depuis bien longtemps. Son parrain était intéressé par sa meilleure amie. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Lorsque Hermione posa sa plume, Patmol parut satisfait, retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et laissa une place à coté de lui pour Hermione. Sauf que cette dernière salua Harry et les autres maraudeurs et se dirigea vers les escaliers de son dortoir. Ce fut le tour du jeune homme d'être surpris.

"Mais ou tu vas ?" lui demanda-t-il ?

"Me coucher, je suis épuisée, la journée a été longue" Cette fois c'était Hermione qui arborait un sourire satisfait.

Sirius n'avait pas du tout imaginé ça, il pensait qu'après l'avoir aidé elle viendrait s'asseoir à coté de lui, il espérait pouvoir passer un bras autour de ses épaules innocemment et la prendre contre lui. Cela marchait toujours avec les filles. Puis il compris que la jeune fille jouait avec lui, il n'y était pas habitué, la gente féminine ne lui résistait généralement pas. Il sourit, il aimait ce challenge. Harry lui n'aimait pas du tout où cela menait.

"alors qu'est ce qu'elle aime ?" demanda-t-il à Harry. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, désarçonné par la question. Que voulait-il dire par cela ?

" Euh ... les livres je suppose ?" Sirius regardait Harry complètement déprimé, des livres ? Cela ne lui était d'aucune utilité, il n'allait pas pouvoir la charmer avec des livres. Il allait devoir trouver tout seul la réponse. Mais le maraudeurs ne renonçait pas face aux difficultés, au contraire. Harry réfléchit aussi à la question mais il n'avait aucune idée et il n'avait jamais pensé à Hermione comme ça. Il était bien la dernière personne qui serait aller voir pour avoir des conseils avec les filles.

Le lendemain, l'entrainement de Quidditch se finit tard. Malgré ce qu'il avait vu hier soir, James voulait être sur que la performance de Harry n'était pas qu'un coup de chance. Cette fois-ci il n'utilisa pas le vif d'or mais passa la soirée à lui lancé des balles plus difficiles les unes que les autres pour vérifier qu'il puisse les attraper.

Une fois que Sirius fut sorti des vestiaires il se dirigea vers Hermione, la nuit était déjà tombé sur le château et on pouvait voir les contours de ses tours éclairées par la lune, les lumières à travers les quelques fenêtres des dortoirs.

"Alors, tu viens te balader avec moi, jolie cœur ?" il était penché derrière elle et lui souffla les mots par dessus son épaule. Il avait remarqué l'effet que cela lui faisait. En effet Hermione retenait sa respiration et essaya de cacher le frissons qui venait de lui parcourir le dos mais Sirius n'était pas dupe.

"Il est tard, il est interdit de se balader dans les couloirs la nuit" Le ton d'Hermione était sérieux, bien-sur elle omis de préciser qu'il lui était déjà souvent arrivée d'enfreindre le règlement pour des balades nocturnes. Pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours d'ailleurs.

Le plus Hermione refusait, le plus cela donnait envie à Sirius de s'obstiner, il dû reconnaître qu'il aimait bien ce petit jeu qui s'était installé entre eux. La jeune fille aussi a été surprise de reconnaître qu'elle aimait bien ça. Elle n'était pas habitué à être au centre de l'attention. Elle aimait beaucoup ses amis mais il avait tendance à oublier qu'elle était une fille aussi et Ron faisait tout de travers. Elle ne courrait pas après les garçons mais ses histoires avec eux n'étaient pas nombreuses. Elle essaya juste de pas penser que le Sirius qu'elle avait à coté d'elle n'était pas celui qui avait 37 ans à son époque s'il avait pas été tué par Bellatrix. A ce souvenir les traits de son visage s'affaissèrent et ses yeux se voilèrent.

Ce changement n'avait pas échappé à Sirius, qui se demanda ce qui était passé dans la tête de la gryffondor.

En arrivant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione pris un livre et alla s'asseoir à coté de Harry sur un des canapés. Elle avait une livre à lire en arithmancie. Elle s'appuya contre l'accoudoir et posa ses jambes sur les genoux d'Harry. Elle avait pris cette habitude au fil des années, c'était bien plus confortable pour lire. Sirius arriva et stoppa un moment en les regardant tous les deux, les jambes de la jeune fille sur celle d'Harry qui avait mis sans faire attention sa main dessus. James et Remus n'étaient pas loin derrière. Ils étaient tous assis autour du feu et discutaient joyeusement, sauf Hermione qui était plongée dans son livre. Sirius lui lançait des petits coup d'œil pour voir s'il lui arrivait de lever la tête. Il décida d'aller à la chasse aux informations.

"Alors, Harry, il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Harry rougit, la question le prit par surprise.

"aaah il y a bien quelqu'un ? " le sourire de Sirius était sournois "Qui ça ?"

Harry baissa la tête et tourna pour voir la réaction d'Hermione. Il était en général privé et avec ce qui lui arrivait dans sa vie il n'avait peu de place pour les relations amoureuse. Mais ce n'était pas tant ça qui le dérangeait. Il ne parlait de Ginny car il ne savait pas comment les autres allaient réagir. Le regard d'Harry n'échappa pas à Sirius et son sourire en coin disparu.

"Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous ?"

Hermione avait relevé la tête de son livre, pris par l'échange et sentant les regards sur elle. Sirius la regardait directement et ses yeux argentés transperçaient ceux d'Hermione. Perturbée par le contact visuel, elle répondit quand même.

"Il n'y a rien, il préfère les rousses" son ton était taquin. Harry se doutait qu'Hermione avait des doutes sur ses sentiments pour Ginny. Il avait vu comment des fois elle le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin quand la rouquine arrivait dans la salle commune et que le regard d'Harry la suivait. Elle a toujours été bien trop perspicace. Cela ne l'empêcha de lui envoyer un regard choqué. Il avait pris l'habitude de faire comme si de rien n'étais par rapport à la sœur de son meilleur ami et d'enfouir ses sentiments pour ne pas en parler.

"Relax, il n'est pas là" Hermione avait senti sa gêne et sa peur.

James lui se raidit. Harry aimait les rousses ? Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Lily. Il n'était là que depuis deux jours mais depuis qu'elle avait vu tant d'émotions et de tristesse dans ses yeux elle voulait être sur qu'il allait bien. Elle l'accompagnait entre les cours, ils marchaient côte à cote. Ils ne parlaient pas forcément. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait à Harry mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Lily aussi avait envie de lui parler, elle voulait savoir s'il allait bien mais aussi curieuse de savoir qui il était. L'histoire avec la cape d'invisibilité la titillait.

"J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas réussi à faire complètement disparaître ton oiseau ce matin, si tu veux je peux t'aider ?" Après avoir vu qu'il avait du mal avec les sortilèges informulés, elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait lui proposer son aide. Son ton était gentil et Harry sentait de la douceur dans sa voix. Son cœur se réchauffa à l'idée de passer du temps avec sa mère

"Euh... oui merci j'apprécierais beaucoup"

"Alors pourquoi la tour d'astronomie ?" Elle décida de commençer avec une question simple pour satisfaire la curiosité. Il avait été sur la défensive et énigmatique en la rencontrant et il semblait s'ouvrir alors la préfète voulu en profiter.

" C'est calme, on peut voir les étoiles et peu de gens s'y aventure le soir. J'aime bien aller la-bas pour me vider la tête"

" Tu sais qu'il est interdit de se balader dans la chateau la nuit ?" Ces instincts de préfète prirent le relais et sa réponse franchit sa bouche instantanément. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de l'attaquer et ce qu'elle voulait le plus savoir c'est comment cela se faisait qu'il avait l'habitude d'y aller ? A sa surprise Harry ne se rembrunit pas mais un sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage c'était bien une réaction qu' il attendait sa mère d'avoir. Il l'imaginait très bien passer son temps à réprimander son père.

"Oui j'en ai entendu parler" son ton était plus joyeux qu'auparavant et Lily s'autorisa une question un peu plus privée.

"Comment est-ce que tu as une cape d'invisibilité ?" lui demanda-t-elle. Cette fois il semblait mal à l'aise.

"Je l'ai hérité de mon père" il répondit un peu bas et il semblait nostalgique. Lily était gène, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre comme réponse mais s'il avait hérité la cape cela voulait dire que son père était mort. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Heureusement pour elle ils étaient arrivés à leur prochain cours.

Le lendemain, Lily marchait toujours à coté de lui et le félicita pour avoir rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch. Cette fois-ci elle pu voir un vrai et large sourire. Harry semblait vraiment heureux, même ses yeux pétillaient.

Tous ces échanges n'avaient pas échappé à James et ils les avaient regardé en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas comment Lily marchait proche du nouveau venu et la nouvelle révélation faite par Hermione ne le rassura pas non plus. James était perplexe, de qui parlaient-ils ? Il décida de garder le nouveau à l'œil en attendant d'en savoir plus sur ces motivations. Sirius lui était soulagé de pouvoir avoir Hermione pour lui tout seul. Il n'avait pas encore réussit à la percer à jour. Il avait passer la soirée à l'observer, en faisant glisser ses yeux sur son visage, sur son cou, sur sa taille et le long de ses jambes. Il avait très longuement observer ses lèvres et essayait de capter son regard. Elle n'avait pas levé son regard pour rencontrer le sien mais il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas resté impassible. A certains moment elle avait fixé le livre sans vraiment lire et à d'autre moment elle se mordillait les lèvres. Il avait même vu ses joues rougir très légèrement.

Quelques temps après elle ferma son livre et se leva souhaitant bonne nuit à tout le monde.

"Dors bien jolie cœur" lança Sirius d'une voix charmeuse. Elle n'était plus à coté de lui mais au pied des escaliers de son dortoir. Il avait parlé assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre et elle n'était pas la seule. Son pied se figea sur la première marche. Elle fut contente d'avoir le dos tourné car ses joues prirent une teinte rose vif. Si elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention, elle n'avait encore moins l'habitude des démonstrations en publique. Elle se prépara à aller dormir et se coucha directement. Son cerveau était bien trop perturbé pour qu'elle se concentre sur un quelconque livre avant de dormir.


End file.
